Big Time Survival
by LittleMonkeyDog
Summary: Griffin has gone crazy! He wants to earn even more money ... When a crazy idea pops into his evil mind, the BTR boys are in for a nightmare. Will they be able to get through this together? A/N: I do not owe BTR or any of the characters in the story
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Arthur Griffin was the crazy, money craving CEO of RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid Corporations. He owned Gustavo's studio and his newest band. The BTR boys were extremely popular and he wanted them to have has much exposure as possible. He would make them do whatever it took to get even more popular, without so much as considering whether they would like it or not.

He was currently in his office watching the ratings of the TV station he recently took over. The ratings were not as good as he wanted them to be and he had to figure out something to spice things up. He checked the other channels, until he found one with the most popular show at the moment. It was a show about extreme survival somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

Griffin watched the show and halfway through it an idea popped into his head.

"Great," he exclaimed. "Oh that will work alright. What will happen if we mix BTR with extreme survival? It would be fun! Ha … I'll have them kidnapped and dropped on a deserted island without food, drink and shelter. They'll think they're all alone, but there will be cameras all over the place tracking their every step. It will be so great. Ratings will go through the roof!" He laughed in an evil way.

Meanwhile, the boys had no idea what was about to happen. They enjoyed a day off at the Palm Woods pool with their girlfriends. Jo and Kendall were enjoying him and her smoothies at one of the tables. Lucy and James were tanning in the chairs close to the pool holding hands. Alexa and Carlos were jumping into the pool like cannon balls. Camille and Logan were also sitting in the chairs close to the pool. Logan was reading a medical magazine dressed in his board shorts and matching t-shirt. Camille was looking around cheerfully dressed in a beautiful floral bathing suit. Everyone close to the pool was dressed in either a bathing suit or a board short she noticed except for her boyfriend.

"Logie, are you going to take off that shirt of yours?" She asked him with pleading eyes.

"Well, uh, it's a bit chilly," he said nervously fidgeting with the magazine in his hand.

"You have beads of sweat on your forehead, baby," Camille said.

Logan blushed a deep red.

"Yeah, dude, just take of your shirt like the rest of us," James said.

"Easy for you to say," Logan mumbled. James was all muscled, toned and tanned.

"Go on, Logie, don't be shy," Carlos yelled from the pool.

"Please," Camille begged him with her beautiful brown eyes. "Logie, there is absolutely nothing wrong with being shirtless at the pool. What are you so worried about?"

"Well … I … uh, " Logan stammered. "I'm not as muscular or toned or even tanned as James is."

"Oh baby," Camille stated simply. "You are so hot! You are toned even though you're skinny and to top it all off you're so freaking cute."

Logan blushed even more.

"Please, baby," she said giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, okay," he said nervously putting the magazine down. He pulled his shirt off over his head slowly feeling uncomfortable already.

Some of the girls sitting at the pool watched him and whistled. Logan was starting to feel even more uncomfortable.

"Hey," Camille yelled. "He is mine, remember. Back off." She turned to her boyfriend admiring his slender frame.

"Camille!" Logan exclaimed. He could almost feel all the eyes of the Palm Woods residents and his friends on them and it made him even more nervous than he already was. "Stop it. Please, just stop it."

"Aw," she said smirking. "I can't help myself. You are so handsome. I just can't resist you."

What the guys didn't know was that someone was watching their every move already. Should Logan have known, he would have never pulled of his shirt at all. Griffin was having a field day! He watched the boys have fun and interact with their (girl)friends.

"I wonder how they'll cope being away from their girlfriends," Griffin said smiling sadistically.

His team nodded their heads eagerly.

"The audience will notice the difference between the strong members of the band and the weakest link," he went on looking at the image of Logan on the screen.

He was sitting in his pool chair looking ever so frightened and insecure and he was desperately trying to hide himself from the lingering looks of the female Palm Woods residents.

"I'm so going to enjoy doing this," Griffin said viciously.

Meanwhile the poor BTR guys didn't have the faintest idea what was about to happen and the enjoyed some relaxation time with their friends at the pool. They were currently discussing their date night with the girls. The group had decided to have dinner together at a burger place and would catch a movie afterwards. They had decided upon the movie "Kiss and Tell part 2".

The girls had left early to get ready. They said their goodbyes to the boys and took the elevator up to their apartments.

"Have you heard about this movie?" Camille asked the others getting all excited.

"Yes, it got a good score in Pop Tiger Magazine," Jo answered her friend. "It is supposed to be even better than the previous one."

"It is said to be the hottest make out movie of the year," Lucy smirked.

"So we all know what we will be doing all night," Alexa smiled happily.

The girls all cheered.

"I just hope I'll get Logie to defrost just a little," Camille said. "He is just so shy and insecure."

"Just surprise him and attack his lips like you usually do," Lucy said.

"I'm positive he'll kiss you right back when he notices that everybody is making out," Alexa said.

"That's right," Jo said smiling. "He just can't resist you or say no to you."

"And I can't resist him," Camille answered smiling brightly. "He's just too cute."

The boys were still chilling at the pool.

"Ready to see the biggest make out movie of the year?" James said.

The boys all had smiles on their faces.

"I'm not so sure we'll actually see that much," Kendall smirked. "I think I'll be too busy making out with Jo."

"Yeah, dude, same here," James said in a confident way.

"This time there will be lots of kissie kissie for Carlos," he said happily. "I finally get to go to the movies with my very own girlfriend."

"What about you, Loges? Are you ready to kiss Camille all night long?" Kendall asked his shy best friend.

"Uh .. I don't know .. I mean .. I would .. I mean .. I guess so .. I'm not .. uh .. yes," he stammered.

"Come on, Logie. You're crazy about her," Carlos said slapping Logan's shoulder playfully.

"Just go for it, man," James argued.

"It will be alright. Trust me," Kendall said.

Logan nervously fidgeted with the strap of his board shorts.

"Come on, Loges. Man up," James said.

"Easy for you to say," he almost whispered.

"Logan, there is nothing whatsoever wrong with you," James answered his best friend. "You are a nice, extremely smart, good looking guy."

"By the way, you guys are crazy about one another," Kendall chimed in. "It will all work out fine. Believe me."

Logan sighed.

The guys took turns using the bathroom. They drew straws who got to use the bathroom first. Kendall and Carlos managed to get ahead of James. Unfortunately, Logan had drawn the shortest straw. Kendall and Carlos hat used the bathroom only briefly to hit the shower and do their hair. James seemed to take forever. Logan had decided to do some more studying. Kendall and Carlos had gotten dressed for the big date already too. Kendall was wearing his favorite pair of jeans, a plain white shirt, a plaid shirt and his favorite pair of vans. Carlos was wearing a pair of black jeans, a matching sort sleeved t-shirt and a pair of sneakers.

Carlos plopped down in the orange couch and decided to play his favorite game. Kendall walked back up to his room which he shared with his best friend Logan. Logan was sitting at his desk studying and his clothes for the evening were lying neatly folded on his bed. Logan's side of the room was always very neat and clean, whereas Kendall's side looked as if a tornado had passed right through it.

"So, ready for the big date," Kendall asked his friend casually.

"I would be if I could at least take a shower and get changed," Logan complained. "James has been in there forever."

"Well we're supposed to meet the girls in half an hour. You'd better hurry," Kendall said teasingly.

Logan merely rolled his eyes.

"Just knock on the door and tell him to come out," Kendall stated.

Logan grabbed his clothes from his bed and emerged to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and yelled his friend's name.

"James, are you almost done? I would like to take a shower before my date too, you know," he said.

The door to the bathroom flew open almost hitting Logan in the face.

"It's important that I look awesome, my friend," he said to Logan. "You do know that I have a reputation to maintain, right."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever," Logan said while quickly slipping into the bathroom.

He took his shower and got dressed and spiked up his raven black hair. He was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a white button down shirt, a blue striped cardigan with a matching tie and a pair of white sneakers. He hurriedly ran out of the bathroom.

"Wow. Someone is looking sharp," Carlos exclaimed.

"Yeah. Nice one, buddy. I'm sure Camille will be all over you in no time," James said smiling.

They all made their way to the lobby where they were supposed to meet the girls. It didn't take long for the group to be complete, because the girls nearly jumped out of the elevator about 5 minutes later. Logan immediately noticed that Camille was wearing his absolute favorite short blue dress.

"Stop drooling, Logie," Kendall whispered teasing his best friend.

The couples held hands and made their way to the burger place. The guys ordered burgers and milkshakes for their girlfriends and they enjoyed spending time together as a group. After dinner, they made their way over to the movie theatre. Like real gentlemen, the boys all got tickets for their dates. They also stopped at the candy shop and got some sweets and drinks to take along. They all sat down next to one another at the theatre. Kendall wrapped his arm around Jo's shoulder and she snuggled close to him. Carlos and James both did the same thing with Alexa and Lucy. Logan glanced towards his friends and noticed that they already made their first move. He nervously played with the hem of his cardigan and scratched the back of his neck and bit his lip. Camille locked eyes with him and grabbed his hand.

"This is going to be so romantic," she said softly.

Logan nervously smiled at her.

The movie started and all the girls snuggled even closer to their boyfriends. Logan tried to be brave and decided to wrap his arm around his girlfriend. Camille almost cheered at that and gently snuggled closer in his arms. Logan locked eyes with her for a brief moment and they shared a loving smile. It didn't take long before the couple in the movie started to kiss and the whole theatre as on queue started to make out. Logan locked eyes with his girlfriend one more time. She smiled and gently caressed his cheek with her hand. They moved closer to one another inch by inch until their noses were nearly touching. Camille could no longer resist his dark eyes and pulled him to her by his neck. She pressed her lips on his in a loving kiss. Logan was surprised at first, but kissed her back nevertheless. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the way their lips were moving. They let go of one another when they needed to come up for air.

"I love you, Cami," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you to, Logie bear," she whispered back.

It didn't take long for the next make-out seen to appear on screen and now Logan took the initiative to kiss Camille. She enjoyed being close to him and closed her eyes and enjoyed the scent of his aftershave. His hand entangled in her long curls. Camille's hands played with his soft raven hair. It was like there was no one in the theatre, no one in the world but them. They were so wrapped up in each other that they even forgot to watch the movie from time to time. The others all noticed this and were smirking.

"Aw, looks like shy, insecure little Logie is growing up real fast," Jo said smiling.

"Sure looks that way," Kendall answered.

The movie ended way too soon for Camille and Logan. They were thoroughly enjoying making out without anyone disturbing them whatsoever. The kissed passionately one more time and locked eyes again.

"This was the best date ever," Camille said smiling.

"Yep. It sure was," Logan said. "Too bad it has to end. I really love kissing you."

"Me too," Camille said blushing.

The date night had come to an end and the couples all returned to the Palm Woods. The girls were wrapped in the guys' arms as they walked down the lobby towards the elevator. They each brought their girlfriend back to her apartment and went back to 2J. The boys played their favorite videogame for a little while before going to bed.

"So, Loges. Did you enjoy the movie?" Kendall teased.

"Do you even know what it's about?" Carlos joked.

"Man, you guys were all over each other," James smirked.

Logan blushed a deep red.

"Let's stop teasing, Logie," Carlos said patting his friend on the back.

"I had fun tonight," Logan said softly. "I really did enjoy spending time with Camille."

The boys decided to get ready for the night.

"Sweet dreams, lover boy," James said.

He disappeared into his shared bedroom with Carlos and Logan and Kendall disappeared into their shared bedroom. They both slipped on their boxer shorts and tees and slipped underneath their warm comforters.

"Are you okay, Loges?" Kendall asked his friend.

"Yep. I'm fine," he said. "Uh … Kendall."

"Yeah buddy. What's up?" He answered.

"How did you feel when you made out with Jo for the first time?" Logan asked his friend.

"Well," Kendall started. "It felt amazing. I couldn't have been happier at that time. It seemed like I started to love her even more."

"Really?" Logan asked.

"Yes, really," Kendall stated. "What about you, buddy. How do you feel?"

"I feel so great," he said. "When she kissed me at first all I wanted to do was to kiss her again all night long. I never wanted to let go. I love her so much, Kendall."

"I know you do, buddy," Kendall said. "Everyone can clearly see that you both love each other to death." He yawned sleepily.

Logan smiled happily. "Good night," he said to his best friend while snuggling underneath his warm comforter.

"Good night," Kendall replied already half asleep.

Little did they know that the next morning would be far from great …


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

When the boys were all fast asleep, a black ops team recruited by Griffin snuck into the apartment and silently grabbed the boys. None of them woke up at any time. The four boys were carried out of the safety of their apartment and were being brought on board of a helicopter. Griffin was already sitting in front.

"Let's get going," he said.

The helicopter brought the still sleeping boys to a deserted island somewhere far from their home. It landed on the shore and the boys sleeping forms were unloaded from the helicopter and placed down in the sand.

"Let the fun begin," Griffin said laughing evilly. "Let the cameras roll."

Logan shivered in his sleep. He desperately wanted to feel warm again and searched for the warmth and comfort of his comforter, but failed at finding it miserably. He groaned in his sleep. Suddenly he felt as if a bug of some sort was crawling on his back. He tried to get rid of the feeling, but it didn't work at all. It almost felt as if there were more bugs crawling all over his body. Logan started to panic in his sleep and slowly woke up. He immediately noticed he was not in his bed and in a totally strange environment. He scrambled up and looked around frantically. Where was he? He noticed his friends all sleeping peacefully next to him. Logan rubbed his tired eyes and looked around. They were on the shore of what seemed to be some kind of deserted island. The island consisted of the shore they were currently on and what seemed like the wilderness elsewhere. Chills were running down Logan's spine already. How in God's name did they end up in this place? Logan's mind went in overdrive. He tried to remember what happened the night before. All he could remember was hanging out with the boys and their girlfriends and having a wonderful time. But still he found no explanation what so ever for why they weren't at the Palm Woods anymore.

The uncomfortable feeling of bugs on his body snapped him out of his thinking. He looked down at his arms and that's when he noticed the leeches. All air seemed to have escaped his throat. He wanted to yell so badly, but his throat was too dry. He didn't even want to think about where exactly on his body the other leeches could be. His breathing became erratic and he was close to hyperventilating.

"Guys … Guys … Wake up. Please … Guys." His voice was hardly above a whisper.

"Loges, just go back to sleep will you," Kendall answered groggily.

"Can't." Logan sounded almost completely out of breath by now.

Kendall woke up brutally when he heard his friend gasping for air. He immediately noticed the strange environment they were in, but decided to take care of his scared friend at first and deal with the rest of it later.

"Logie, calm down," he said. "What's wrong?"

"Leeches. They … they're … everywhere." Logan managed to whisper.

"It's okay. I'll get them off of you," Kendall said.

He started removing the leeches he saw from his best friend's arms and legs. Logan looked as if he was about to pass out.

"Stay with me, okay, Logie," Kendall said. "Come on. You need to breathe. Look at me! Breathe in and out. In and out. You can do it, Logan."

Logan was trying to control his breathing just like Kendall told him, when James and Carlos started to wake up too. The two boys tiredly rubbed their eyes and immediately noticed that something was wrong with their best friend. They sat up straight away and watched the scene in front of them. Kendall had his hand firmly on Logan's shoulders and showed him how to breathe, while Logan was doing his utmost best to gain control once again. It seemed to take forever, but finally Logan managed to breathe properly all over again.

Meanwhile James and Carlos had also noticed they were no longer at the Palm Woods. Their eyes were scanning the deserted island.

"What happened? Where are we?" James asked Kendall.

"I dunno," he responded. "I remember falling asleep in my bed last night after our night out with the girls and I woke up here when Logan was having trouble breathing."

"What is this place? It looks really cool" Carlos said cheerfully.

"Are you insane?" Logan exclaimed. "There is nothing cool about this place. There's probably nothing there but the sand and the wilderness, not to mention the bugs that will eat us alive." He shuddered remembering the leeches on his body minutes ago.

"Stop panicking, Logan. We'll get out of here together. I'm sure of that," Kendall said although he had no idea how they were supposed to get back home.

"Do you even know where we are?" Logan bit back.

"Not a clue what so ever for the moment," Kendall replied. "But hey, you're the genius."

"Yeah, right," Logan said sarcastically. "All I know is that we are on the beach right now and the rest of the island seems to be a complete wilderness. I don't even want to imagine the dangers of that."

"Well, we can't sit here and do nothing," James said. "I already miss my Cuda Hair care products. How am I supposed to live without them?"

"Is that all you can think about?" Logan yelled.

"Hey, I want no I need to look good at all times," James answered him. "Maybe you should start to work on that too."

"Well, all I want to do is go back home in one piece and stay alive," Logan yelled at him again.

"Guys, would you stop fighting," Kendall said angrily. "We need to figure out how to survive in this place until we find a way to get out of here. So, James stop complaining, Carlos stop cheering and Logan stop whining. Okay!"

"So, what do we do know?" Carlos asked.

"I guess we need to go into this so called wilderness," Kendall said. "If we are stuck here, we need to find shelter and food in order to stay alive."

"But .. It could be dangerous," Logan said.

"Do you have a better idea?" Kendall shot back at him.

Logan nervously nodded his head.

"Don't worry, Logie," Carlos said softly. "We'll go first and we'll protect you. Okay?"

The group got up. Kendall sighed deeply. How where they ever going to get out of this mess? They were hardly dressed for their surroundings. They wore nothing but their boxer shorts for the night and a t-shirt. They had no proper clothing nor did they wear shoes. They were supposed to walk throughout the jungle in their pj's and on their bare feet. And to top it all off they still had no clue as where they were? Kendall looked up at the sky. It was a bright sunny day and it was starting to get hot already.

"Let's get this show on the road," he said to the others. "As it is hot already, we need to make sure we don't get dehydrated. Okay, Logan, since you're the smart one. What do we do?"

"I can't think straight," he said. "There's too much pressure."

"Logan, do you wanna live or do you wanna die?" Kendall said harshly.

"Live," Logan said softly.

"Then think," Kendall replied.

Logan desperately looked around. All of a sudden he noticed a chest of some sort half hidden in the sand. He informed the others and they decided to have a look. The chest could easily be opened and inside of the chest they found four empty water bottles and a piece of paper.

"Got it," Logan exclaimed.

"What does the note say?" Carlos asked him getting curious.

Logan took the note and started reading out loud.

_Hello guys,_

_I bet Logan found this chest and this note and will be reading it to you. As you have noticed by now, you are on a deserted island and you are all alone on this island. Well, maybe that's not entirely true! You have been kidnapped and brought to this island by black ops and we have hidden heaps of cameras all over this island to follow your every move. You guys will be a total hit on national TV! Extreme survival with Big Time Rush! Sound exciting, right?_

_You will need to survive on this island for 10 days without food and shelter available to you. So I suggest you start searching for food and start building a shelter after you have finished reading. And remember … We are watching you! Now, I should tell you about the possible dangers. This is the wilderness! There are some dangerous and venomous snakes in these surroundings and some of the plants are also poisonous when you eat them. So be careful! _

_On the last day, you will need to swim downstream until you come across a boat. If you reach that boat, we'll safely take you guys back to the Palm Woods. But be careful! There are alligators and crocodiles in the water and I'm sure they would like to get a piece of you._

_I must say I'm enjoying this adventure already! Aren't you guys excited too?_

_Well, have fun and try to stay in one piece._

_Arthur Griffin_


	3. Chapter 3

Logan was trembling by now and tears were welling up in his dark eyes. How where they supposed to get out of this? He was terrified and wanted to do nothing but cry, but then he remembered that people were watching their every move. He surely didn't want to be bullied as the weakest band member when this ordeal was over.

"Griffin did this to us. I could have known he would be up to this," Kendall spat angrily.

"I hate that guy. I really do!" James said.

"Me too," Carlos chimed in.

Logan didn't dare to say a word, but his friends noticed that he was scared to death.

"Don't worry, Loges," Kendall said wrapping his arm brotherly around the boy's shoulder. "We'll get through this as a team."

"What are we going to do now," Logan answered his voice trembling slightly.

"We are going to search for food as a team, after we have filled our bottles with water," Kendall said. "That's where your brain comes in. You can tell us what we can or can't eat."

"I think I can do that," Logan said softly.

"I'm positive," Carlos said.

"We also need to build a shelter and we also need your brain for that one," Kendall went on. "Where should we build the shelter and how and with what?"

"Yeah, it will be fun," Carlos chimed in. "Like camping outdoors like we used to do back in Minnesota."

They boys agreed to all of the plans and started to fill their water bottles. Carlos and Kendall went first into the jungle and James kept a close eye on Logan. He was being very cautious with every step he took.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine," James whispered in Logan's ear.

"So, what do you think we can eat?" Kendall asked his friend.

"Um .. Well. You can sometimes eat berries or mushrooms, but that depends," Logan started to explain. "I suppose we can eat some of these bugs, 'cause they have lots of proteins."

James made a disgusting face.

"I know, I'm not that keen on that either, but we might have too," Logan explained. "We need our strength. We could also try to catch some fish, I guess."

"Hmmm. Well, these bugs taste great," Carlos said. "I already tried some. They're no corn dogs or fruit smackers, but they taste alright for now."


	4. Chapter 4

The boys continued to look for food, but came up empty handed.

"Let's head back," Kendall told the bunch. "We still need to build a shelter for the night."

On their way back, they discussed how the shelter was supposed to look. It had to be built somewhere above the ground to be safe and they needed at least a roof. As soon as they were back on the beach, the boys started to look for material to build their shelter. They were not even close to finishing the shelter, when it started to rain heavily. Water was pouring from the skies with no intention to stop any time soon. The boys' were soon soaking wet.

"We've got to stop," Logan said shivering. "It's no use. We can't go on in this weather."

"Let's just make sure we have a roof above our heads tonight," Kendall stated. "We'll deal with the rest in the morning."

"We can't make a fire either," Logan whined. "That means no cooking and no warmth at all."

"Hey, we can manage one day without food," Kendall said trying to stay positive. "We can also eat some of the berries we were able to pick when we were looking for food. And we can keep ourselves warm, right." He looked at his still shivering friend. "Let's get out of these wet shirts first and then stay real close to one another."

Carlos, James and Kendall pulled off their soaking wet shirts, but Logan refused to pull his one off.

"Loges, come on," Kendall said. "We're all dudes here."

"You don't know who is watching this," Logan whispered.

"You don't believe a word Griffin has written in that letter, do you?" James asked. "He is just trying to trick and scare us. Nobody is watching this and there are no cameras on this island. Come on. Take your shirt off and let's all cuddle close together to keep ourselves warm."

"No." Logan was shivering and trembling and his lips were slightly turning blue.

"Now is not the time to be shy or stubborn, Loges," Kendall said. "Take your shirt off now or I will."

"No!"

Kendall grabbed Logan by his shirt and immediately pulled it over said boy's head. He was waving his arms around frantically and tried to fight his best friend off. But it was no use! Kendall was much bigger and stronger and eventually succeeded in what he was doing. Logan wanted to hide so badly, he nearly tumbled down from their kind off shelter. Luckily for him, Kendall and James were able to grab him by his arms.

"Will you stop it," Kendall spat angrily. "You're endangering yourself by acting the way you do. Like James said no one is probably watching and Griffin was lying to us all the time."

"But what if it is true?" Logan asked worry evident in his voice.

"No it's not. Trust me," Kendall said. "Now, let's get all close and warm ourselves, shall we."

The boys all crawled closer to one another. Logan was still shivering the most. Kendall rubbed his back in order to stop his shivering.

"I'm so cold," Logan whined again.

"I know, buddy," Kendall said.

The boys all cuddled closer to their skinny friend to try and share their body heat with him. Rain was still pouring from the skies and it didn't look like it would ever end.

"Let's try and get some sleep," Kendall said to the guys.

Everyone tried to close his eyes, but no one managed to actually fall asleep. As soon as darkness hit, the bugs came in large quantities. The boys felt like they were being eaten alive. The night seemed to last forever and they didn't get to rest like they should.

When the next morning came, all the boys were still dead tired. To make matters worse, their bodies were covered in instinct bites and rain was still pouring non-stop from the skies. It even looked like a big thunderstorm was approaching the island as the sky was nearly pitch black once again.

"What do we do now?" Carlos asked their semi-official leader.

"Let's try to finish the shelter and start looking for at least some kind of food," Kendall answered.

The boys all agreed and immediately decided to get to work.

"Logie, are you sure you're up to this?" Carlos asked his youngest friend.

"I don't know," he answered. He was shivering even more.

"I think it's best if you just rest for a bit longer, bud," Kendall said.

"Yeah, I agree," James went on. "You don't look so well, dude. Are you sure you're okay."

"I'm tired and sleepy and so very cold," Logan whined. "And I'm also itchy all over."

Kendall noticed that Logan had scratched his back until it was bleeding.

"I know you are, but you need to stop scratching yourself," Kendall said.

"I can't. It's driving me crazy," Logan answered tears welling up in his dark eyes. "I hate this place."

Kendall put his arm around Logan's shoulder and pulled him in for a brotherly hug.

"I know, Loges. We all do. Trust me," Kendall said soothingly. "Now, let's check if one of our shirts is dry enough for you to put back one and then you should rest a bit. Okay?"

Logan nodded. He felt so useless. He was still shivering and feeling weak, while his friend's didn't seem to have a problem with the harsh way of life on the island. Was he really the weakest link? What if Griffin wasn't kidding and this was all displayed on national TV. Everyone would think of him as a weak, whining kid. Or worse, what if his friends thought the same way about him? They might not want him to be a part of the band afterwards. And what about Camille? She probably never wanted anything to do with him anymore.

"Hey."

Kendall's voice suddenly rang in his ears.

"I have been trying to tell you something for about 10 minutes now," Kendall said. "My shirt is all dry again. You can wear it for a while, until yours is dry as well."

"Thanks," Logan said.

He quickly put on the shirt which was way too big on him, but it gave him the much needed warmth. He curled himself into a ball and tiredly tried to close his eyes for a bit.

"Okay, let's get to work," Kendall said to James and Carlos.

They all started to work on the shelter again in the still pouring rain. They tried to improve the roof they made the day before and started working on the walls of their shelter to keep the rain and the cold out. Although it wasn't at all such an easy task, they managed to pull it off all together. Every now and then they cast an eye on their sleeping friend. He seemed to have stopped shivering as soon as the walls of the shelter had been finished. They were now all resting for a bit from their hard labor in their little sort of house.

"What do we need to do next?" Carlos whispered not wanting to wake up his friend.

"Well, I guess we need to go find some kind of food," Kendall said. "I mean, Logie is getting weaker by the minute and so are we. We need to eat at least something. But we still can't cook, because of the heavy rain and the soaked wood."

"I hate this weather," James said. "Does it ever stop raining out here?"

"I honestly don't know, James," Kendall answered truthfully.

"Is Logie alright?" Carlos asked. He was very worried about their skinny, young friend.

"I hope so," Kendall said softly. "He was shivering real badly before, but the shivering seems to have stopped. He really should eat something to give him some strength. The tiredness and the blood loss are taking their toll on his body too. We need to be there for him at all times."

The others nodded their heads and looked at their friend seemingly sleeping peaceful in the small shelter. All of a sudden, he started to stir in his sleep. He jerked up from his sleep wildly thrashing his arms around.

"It's okay, buddy. It's alright," Kendall tried to calm him down.

"No, it's not," Logan screamed on top of his lungs. "Something is eating me alive."

"Logan, calm down okay," James said. "You were probably just having a bad dream or something."

"No, it's real. Get it off of me. Get it off," he screamed still wildly thrashing his arms around.

"Buddy, take it easy," Kendall tried once more. "Turn around and take your shirt off and I'll have a look."

Logan nodded and did as he was told. Kendall playfully winked at James and Carlos. The boys were pretty sure that Logan was just being plain scared. But boy were they wrong …


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my God!"

Logan's entire back was covered with leeches. The boys were all shocked to see their friend's bare back. Logan was shivering once more and whimpering silently.

"Do you see anything?" He asked. His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Logie," Kendall said not daring to explain what he had witnessed.

"What is it?" Logan said fear evident in his voice.

"Your back is covered in leeches," James answered him.

"What?" Logan screamed. "Get them off of me. Get them off. Please!"

Tears were streaming down his pale cheeks by now.

"We will, Logie. Just tell us how we can get them off of you, without hurting you," Kendall said.

"Don't pull them off," he said softly sniffling. "Otherwise I might get infected with whatever germs the leech as in the content of its stomach. You should your fingernail or a flat object to remove them with."

They boys frantically looked around until Carlos handed Kendall a leaf he could use.

"Great thinking, Carlitos," he said to his always cheery friend.

Carlos was not cheery at that moment. He was worried about his best bud.

"It's okay, Logie," Carlos said. "It will be over real soon. I promise. Kendall will get the bugs off of you. You just relax."

"Okay, here we go," Kendall said breathing in deeply. "It will be over before you know it, Loges. You just sit tight."

Logan tried to sit as still as he possibly could which wasn't at all easy. Kendall tried to remove the leeches from his back as fast as he could. Logan desperately tried not to shiver.

"It's alright. We're nearly there," Kendall said soothingly.

Carlos kept a close eye on Logan. He was starting to get even paler and he had to try even harder to suppress the shivers running down his spine. He even had a hard time supporting his own body weight which wasn't at all that much.

"Kendall, I don't think he's doing so well," Carlos said getting worried. He put his arm around Logan's shoulders to support him.

"Stay with me, Logie. Okay?" He said.

"Okay, all done," Kendall said relieve washing over him.

Right at that moment Logan's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he ended up lying limb in his friend's arms.

"Logan!" They all shouted in unison.

James and Kendall helped Carlos to lay their friend down on the ground. He was unconscious.

"He looks so sick," Carlos said worriedly.

Kendall gently put the back of his hand against Logan's forehead. The boy was scorching hot. Even though being unconscious, Logan was still shivering.

"Oh no, not that too," Kendall said running his hands through his hair. "Logan has a fever and although we don't have a thermometer, I think it's pretty high. He is already so weakened. We need to make sure he eats at least something and we need to make him drinks lots of water."

"Got it," the others said.

"We need to take care of him from now on," Kendall sighed.

"James and I will start looking for food," Carlos proposed.

"Great idea," Kendall said. "I'll stay here with Logan and keep a close eye on him. I'll also make sure we have enough water for him at the shelter. Good luck."

As soon as his two friends left, Kendall made sure that they would collect enough water to get through the day. He hurried back to the shelter to check on his sick friend. Logan was stirring in his sleep. His eyes were slowly fluttering open once again.

"Hey, dude," Kendall said. "Good news! We've gotten rid of all of the leeches on your body, but you passed out. How are you feeling?"

He was actually afraid of what Logan would reply.

"I feel awful," he admitted. "I'm itchy all over. Everything hurts and I'm still so tired."

Kendall so badly wanted to lie to his friend and tell him he was alright, but he just couldn't.

"Loges, I think you have a fever," Kendall said softly.

Logan's eyes got bigger and he felt his own forehead.

"Oh, God, this is bad," he muttered.

"Don't you worry, it's going to be alright," Kendall tried. "We're going to get through this mess together."

"Kendall, I'm sick and weakened," Logan said tiredly. "I'll never make it through."

"Stop that, will you," Kendall stopped him. "You're being pessimistic!"

"No, I'm being realistic," Logan said tears threatening to fall once again. "I'm afraid, Kendall. I'm far too young to die. I was so excited to start college in the fall and I really want things to work out with Camille and now I'll never have a chance."

"Loges, no matter what happens. I'm not gonna let you die on this island, you hear me," Kendall said. "We'll get through this. I swear we will. You're going to attend college and you'll be the best dawn doctor ever and you will eventually marry Camille and have a bunch of little Mitchell's running around."

"You really think so," he said in a weak voice.

"I'm positive," Kendall answered. "You just have to fight. Okay, Logan! Can you do that for me?"

Logan nodded his head and smiled a little.

"Thanks, Kendall," he said.

"So, genius. What can I do to reduce your fever?" Kendall asked his friend.

"Well, it's kinda drastic, but you guys need to cool me off in cold water," Logan said softly.

"But, Loges, your back," Kendall said.

"Yeah, it's not going to be fun that's for sure," Logan answered him. "It's probably going to sting like crazy, but it has to happen and we'd better hurry with it too. It will work a lot better when I'm still conscious."

At that moment, the other boys returned with some food supplies. It wasn't much, but they were glad to at least find something to eat. They were glad that Logan was conscious again and Kendall told them what they had to do to help their sick friend. James and Carlos were not too crazy on the idea, but they knew they had to do it. They carried their sick friend to the little creek in the jungle. Logan had explained that they needed to put him in the cold water of the creek and gently pour the water over the rest of his body to cool him off. All boys held their breath as they put their friend down in the ice cold water. Logan let out an agonizing scream and Kendall wanted so badly to pull him out straight away, but he knew he couldn't.

"Oh God, it stings," Logan cried. He never ever in his life experienced more pain that this.

He shivered due to the cold. James and Carlos poured cold water over the rest of his body. Logan tried to stay strong, but was having such a hard time coping. Tears were streaming down his innocent face.

"Oh, buddy, I'm so sorry," Kendall said. The boys all felt bad for what they had to put their friend through.

"So great," Griffin laughed in the safety of his luxurious office. "It's even better that I could imagine. Oh my, Logan really is a cry baby. The crowd must be going insane by now."

Everyone in his office was cheering, except for Obdul.

"Sir, that boy seems to be really seriously sick. Maybe you should hire a doctor to check him out or get him off the island at least," he said.

"What? And miss out on all of his whimpering, crying and whining?" Griffin said. "The fans have a right to see how pathetic he is. He's just making a fool of himself. Nothing is wrong with him."

Obdul decided right there and then that he wanted no part of that. His boss didn't seem to have a soul. Poor Logan was crying out in pure agony on that island. Obdul thought the boys must all be terrified and weakened by now. He had to do something to save them.

Meanwhile at apartment 2J, Mama Knight, Katie and Gustavo and Kelly had also found out what had happened to the boys. They had been watching the reality show on Griffin's new channel and were worried sick. Especially now that Logan was really sick! Jo, Camille, Lucy and Alexa were watching the show together with the rest of them and were just has horrified. How could Griffin threat the boys like that after all their hard work.

"I'm so scared," Camille cried hysterically. "He's so sick. Why doesn't Griffin get them off that island. He might just die. I can't lose him. I love him."

"Camille," Mama Knight said tears welling up in her eyes too. "Logan is a strong boy and he's not a quitter. Try and stay positive!"

Logan's ear piercing screams echoed through the apartment. The poor boy was suffering so badly and everyone was afraid that he would pass out at any moment now.

"Hold on, Logie. Hold on." They heard Kendall say.

The camera took close ups of all of their faces. Kendall's, James' and Carlos' faces al wore pained expressions. They clearly hated to put their friend to this, but they simply had no choice. And Logan's was obviously pain filled. The camera kept on zooming in while tears were streaming down the boy's face and his eyes seemed to flutter shut every now and then blocking out the pain.

"I can't stand seeing him like this," Camille yelled hysterically. "I can't take it anymore. He doesn't deserve to be treated like this. Nobody does!"

"Cami, the guys are doing the best they can to save him," Lucy said trying to calm her best friend down. "You know they do! They love Logan to death and they'll do everything they possibly can to get him through this. And you just wait until I lay my hands on Griffin."

"Oh, he'll have to pay big time for this," Mama Knight said her voice sounding ice cold. "Nobody messes with my boys!"


	6. Chapter 6

Logan was on the verge of passing out by now.

"When are we supposed to stop," James said. "We have no idea whether or not the fever has gone down. We can only hope that he was right, because he has suffered like a lot."

"Yeah, I know, but I have no idea," Kendall answered his friend. "Logie? Logie, stay with us, man." He slapped Logan's face to keep him conscious.

"What?" He weakly answered.

"When are we supposed to stop doing this to you?" James said feeling uncomfortable. "I hate torturing you like this."

"We have to," Logan answered him weakly. "Do I still feel hot?"

Kendall gently placed the back of his hand on Logan's forehead and felt that he was no longer glowing.

"Logie, I think it just might have actually worked," he said relieve washing over him.

Logan smiled weakly.

"Let's get you out of here and to the shelter," Kendall said softly patting his friend's back.

The boys all helped to carry their weak friend back to the shelter. He was told to rest for a while and the boys meanwhile decided to try and find some more food. Carlos and James decided to do just that, while Kendall worked on the shelter and the campfire some more while keeping a close eye on their friend. It had finally stopped raining and the boys managed to dry some wood. James and Carlos had become quite good at food hunting. They were surviving the ordeal, but were still super worried about their friend.

Logan stirred in his sleep and was shivering once again. Kendall noticed this straight away and was by his side in a minute. Logan's eyes fluttered open once again.

"Hey, Logie," Kendall said softly. "How do you feel?"

"Horrible," he admitted hoarsely.

Kendall worriedly checked his fever. Logan was feeling pretty warm again, but not scorching hot as before. He was still shivering.

"Here, take my shirt and put it on," Kendall said handing the shirt to Logan. "You'll feel less cold."

Logan nodded and pulled the shirt over his head. It was way too big on him, but he was glad that it somehow kept him warm. He sat up and pulled his knees to his chest. He looked around and noticed that his friends had finished the shelter and were preparing the wood for the campfire. He realized that he hadn't been any help to them at all and had even slowed them down. He studied Kendall and noticed that his friend looked pale and tired and obviously lost some weight. What had been his contribution to all of this? Nothing! Not a damn thing! He had been sick almost straight away and eaten alive by God knows how many bugs and leeches. It was true. He really was the weak link of the band. Maybe they were better off without him. He felt even more horrible if that was even possible. At that time he broke down. Tears were streaming down his face leaving dirt tracks on his cheeks as he started to cry hysterically and uncontrollably. Kendall was startled by his friend's sudden crying and ran towards Logan and pulled the sobbing boy in his arms.

"Loges, don't cry," he said. "It's alright. You are going to be alright! We are getting you of this island."

"Why? I'm too weak," Logan sobbed. "You guys did all of this and what did I do? Nothing! Nothing at all! I'm just slowing you down. I'm worthless."

"Don't ever say that, Logie. You're not worthless. If it wasn't for that genius brain of yours, we would have been able to find food or built this shelter to start with. And you couldn't help us, because you got sick," he stated.

Logan cried even harder as Kendall desperately tried everything in his power to comfort his friend. Meanwhile, Carlos and James returned with some food. They had managed to catch quite a few fish they could cook and eat and also some exotic looking fruits.

"Hey, what's wrong?" James and Carlos asked in unison as they noticed Kendall hugging a sobbing Logan.

"I'm so worthless," Logan yelled crying.

"No, you're not," Carlos replied. "Whoever gave you that idea? You are a sweet, gentle, highly lovable and super smart person. We need you to keep us from doing crazy and stupid stunts that get us in all kinds of trouble or even get us killed. Logie, we all love you to death. And you are far from worthless."

"Yeah. You keep us sane and with both of our feet firmly on the ground," James went on. "The band needs you too. You have a great singing voice and can hit high notes effortlessly. You have grown so much. I mean, you always were timid and shy and now you dare to speak your mind from time to time."

"Thanks, guys," Logan sniffled.

"Hey, we're bro's right," James answered him. "We always stick by one another. If you're still not up to much due to being sick, we'll be there for you. Together we will and can make it off this island."

He put his hand down and Carlos and Kendall immediately put their hands on top of James'. Logan was the last to follow.

"Thanks so much," he sniffled some more. "You guys are the best."

"Come on, dude. Let's start having a well-deserved dinner," Carlos said.

"You found food?" Logan asked.

"Yep. This will be a celebration meal to prove to Griffin and the world that nothing can destroy BTR or our friendship," Kendall said feeling proud.

"We have some fish we can cook and some delicious fruits," James said.

Logan could hardly believe his eyes. Kendall started the fire, while James and Carlos prepared the fish and fruits. They all ordered Logan to rest some more as he was still exhausted. During dinner the group talked about moving upwards towards the stream. They thought it would take them a few days to reach the stream as they were dealing with a sick band member. The boys had also made some kind of stretcher from branches to carry Logan around when he would get exhausted.

The meal – as simple as it was – had tasted like heaven. The boys were all happy as they decided to call it a night. They would move out up to the stream in the morning. Kendall silently hoped and prayed that someone would start looking for them earlier. He was still very worried about Logan's condition.


End file.
